Annoying Dimentio RM Fanfics Style!
by RoseMarie Fanfics
Summary: Oh my gosh... I'm starting to feel bad for the guy... *Clears throat* Well, with that aside, join me and my fellow author Marie whie we constantly annoy everyone's favorite jester, Dimentio! I accept ideas and OCs. Just ask in the reviews or PM us. R&R, please, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, people! I told myself to make one of these like, two weeks ago! Well, I will be annoying Dimentio with my ever-loyal and Dimentio-hating cousin Marie. For the first time ever, I will call myself Rose. I hope you like this! R and R!

* * *

Chapter 1: Text him about whatever you're doing at the moment.

"OMG! You're Dimentio!" That's what Rose said the first day she met the Master of Dimensions. The next day, she said, "Dude, y r u still in bed? U r being so lazy! I can hear u zzzzzzz!" But, in a text.

Dimentio's head whipped up off of the pillow. His clock read six A.M. 'Like mosquitoes buzzing around a camper, she will not leave me alone.' The phone buzzed once again. 'I'm brushing my teeth, and then going to the bathroom. Don't disturb!" Dimentio swallowed hard. 'Why do so many people like annoying me? Is it because I'm so handsome that they would do anything to be near me?' The thought made him laugh. That would never happen. No one would ever love the traitorous jester he was. But still, the thought made Dimentio considerably cheerier. He floated downstairs in a lazy fashion and was about to get a Pop-Tart when his phone buzzed from in his pocket. 'I'm on the toilet. BTW, I put some worms in your stupid cereal. TTYL!'

"What are you doing down here?... Inquired Count Bleck, sounding innocent but really furious because you interrupted everyone's sleep," the one and only Bleck asked as he glided down the stairs.

Mimi, the teenage shape shifter, stormed down the staircase. "You interrupted my beauty sleep! NO ONE interrupts my beauty sleep!" Mimi's face was slowly turning red. "Why were you down here, anyways?"

"He needed to eat. You see, it's what humans do to survive. You wouldn't understand; an alien like you." Rose slowly made her way down the stairs, skipping the last one. "Oh, and Dimentio? Check your phone."

Dimentio slowly pulled out his phone, worried. "I'm downstairs, standing right in front of you. We can see each other! Cool!"

Dimentio then calmly set his phone back in his pocket, shoved his fist into his mouth, and screamed. "Mission accomplished," Rose muttered, smiling to herself before dashing upstairs.

"I'm eating cereal."

"I'm on the toilet. AGAIN!"

"I'm getting on my pajamas. Don't come in my room!"

"I'm in bed. Wanna talk?"

'Like Nastasia does with her paper when she spells something wrong on an essay, I am going to tear the girl's phone in half!'

* * *

So, how was it? I thought that it was okay, for a first chapter. R & R please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Tell him to take a 'flarp' constantly. (Idea by my friend)

"Oh my gosh!" Mimi's voice rang throughout the castle. "Someone took a poop on the floor!"

Nastasia was the first to hurry downstairs, followed by Blumiere, O'Chunks and Marie, who has finally made an appearance.

Dimentio and Rose slid down the banister lazily and walked (or floated, in Dimentio's case) to the poop sitting on the carpet. "Dimentio, you didn't take a flarp before you went to bed, did you? Go take a flarp, NOW!" Rose yelled angrily at Dimentio, trying to stifle her laughter.

"What?" Dimentio asked incredulously.

"A flarp! Now get to the toilet!" Rose was failing horribly at hiding her laughter, but fortunately for her, Dimentio was too appalled to notice.

Dimentio appeared to be thinking hard, but finally snapped his fingers (accidentally setting fire to Rose's shoe) and proclaimed, "Aha! Like a detective solving a very difficult case, I have found the meaning of flarp!"

"Yeah, yeah, now take a flarp!"

* * *

That night, Rose tiptoed downstairs to meet up with Marie. She scooped up the poop in one of those pooper-scooper things and quickly threw it out in the trash. "What is wrong with your friend, Rose?" Marie asked, absolutely disgusted by the annoyance.

Rose casually answered, "She's one of those self-proclaimed tomboys that always wear makeup and pink."

"Oh." Marie quickly washed her hands and the two girls went upstairs, completely ignoring Dimentio beating on the bathroom door...

* * *

Woo hoo! Chapter 2! The gruesome idea was by my friend from the bus. We would say random stuff, and then once I said 'flarp.' We joked about it ever since. And Zora, I believe we know each other. I'm Dimentio's Awesome Friend? And yes, I do accept OCs, so you are welcome to ask in reviews. Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'd like to introduce to everyone out there... Alta Soul, Tyltalis' OC! She will be joining us for our annoyance today. I hope you enjoy how she came out, Tyltalis!

* * *

Chapter 3: Speak in rhyme all day.

* * *

"Ah, Alta, good to see you could make it!" Rose smiled warmly at her and Alta smiled back. Rose and Marie had invited her to annoy Dimentio also. Alta and Dimentio had gone to school together, and ever since he beat her in a contest they had been rivals. Beating the fudge out of Dimentio was what she hoped the annoyance was today, but it was just speak in rhyme. Well, anything that annoyed Dimentio was good enough for her.

Alta stepped into the castle, wiping her feet off daintily on the doormat. She smiled a bit when she saw what was on it; all the residents of Castle Bleck wrote 'welcome!' in a different color. She quickly stepped off and removed her jacket, revealing her beautiful dress. "Thank you for inviting me! It's going to be very fun..." Alta grinned deviously and rubbed her hands together, the jewel atop her pointed hat bouncing gracefully.

Marie smiled. "It definitely is. Now, make sure that when Dimentio is near you, you speak in rhyme. I know it might be hard to come up with rhymes on the spot, but just try your best, and if you can, plan ahead of time. I have a list of about ten things I can say to him. Rose has forty."

"Forty?! How long have you been planning this?!" Ten was a reasonable amount. But forty!

"A week," Rose replied. "Now let's go!"

The three girls walked to the meeting hall in silence. When they arrived, they saw Dimentio playing a card game with Mr. L. "Spit!" Dimentio cried triumphantly. "Like a puma that has been stalking its prey, my hand pounced on the pile of cards, rendering myself as victor!"

"Your similes are annoying, don't you notice? More polite people prefer not to show it. I, however, not being such, am telling you to stop with the similes, thank you very much!" Rose said, smiling at her rhyme.

"I'm sorry. If my similes bother you that much, you might as well-" Dimentio stopped mid-sentence. He had just spotted Alta, who was standing a ways behind the group. "Alta? Alta Soul?" Alta nodded.

"It is I, your nemesis, the one that you beat." Dimentio smiled smugly. "You've so obviously let yourself go! What do you eat?!"

At this, Dimentio looked down in worry at his stomach, asking Mr. L, "Do I look fat to you?!"

As Mr. L smirked while Dimentio asked him that question over and over, Marie gave a few tips to Alta. "Try to connect them a little more. The sentences you came up with were perfect, it's just that you should make them have the same idea." Alta nodded.

Suddenly, the two girls heard a scream of triumph. "YES!" It was Rose. Marie motioned frantically for Rose to keep talking. "... I have finally found an answer! But, I can only tell her and her," she finished, pointing to Alta and Marie in turn at the last part. Marie exhaled a sigh of relief.

Rose ran over to the two girls. "Let's just end here, but I have the perfect idea for tomorrow!"

"Okay then," Marie agreed. "Alta, you good with that?"

"I think so. Honestly, I'm beat. I just have to do one more thing..." She then slipped out of the room and grabbed a notebook. She scribbled something onto it, cast a simple spell on it that made it lavender scented, and flew to Dimentio's room. She slipped the note under a few books (one of which being Mimi's diary) and flew back. "Done."

"What exactly did you do?" Rose asked, curious. Alta whispered her plan into Rose's ear. "That's what I was going to do!" she said in surprise.

"You know what they say: 'Great minds think alike!'" The two girls laughed and high fived each other. All the while, Marie was staring at them curiously.

"Well, Dimentio, it has been quite a day. But, for now, we have to hit the hay!" Marie started.

"As much as we would like to have more time to chat, it's nearly one AM, and, well, that's that," Rose continued.

Alta finished, a smirk planted on her features as she finished. "It's been really nice to see you another time. And tomorrow, you'll find that we've annoyed you with one last rhyme!" Alta blew a raspberry at Dimentio, and he retaliated by sticking out his tongue.

"So, I'll probably be gone around eight AM. Thanks for letting me come and annoy that nuisance!" Alta said cheerily.

"Thanks for helping us! Have a safe trip!" Rose said.

"Um... I live twenty minutes away."

"Oh... Well, good night!" Rose called.

Alta smiled and waved to the two girls as she walked to the guest room. Today had been a great day.

* * *

Rose lay down in her bed and pulled out a notebook. She started scribbling in a poem, and a drawing to go with it. She grinned mischievously as she set the book aside and went to sleep.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I haven't updated in forever! It's been exactly one month since I updated! I feel so bad! Argh! Well, I hope a kind of long chapter makes up for that. Wings Of The Stars118's OC is up next, but I don't know which chapter to put her in. I'll figure it out, though. Oh, and Zora, you're welcome to send in an OC. Thanks for the reviews! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I finish it! (I think it's kinda weird that I've been doing so good with my Annoying fanfics. Last night, I finished the latest chapter of Annoying Snape, and I had started it in May. D:) R&R, please!**


End file.
